The Change of Life: MrL's Sinister Plan
by MarioSonicAdventureT
Summary: What happens when a new mysterious villain shows up? After Luigi makes a wish, he soon finds out. This villain has a plan to kill Mario. Be careful what you wish for because you might get it. Pairings LuigixDaisy and MarioxPeach. New chapters coming here.
1. New Villain in Town

Hello guys. Not much to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario franchise it belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

Minion: We found him.

Mysterious man: Ok, now let us listen to what he is saying.

Luigi: (Thinking out loud) Man Mario is so lucky. I wish people would just pay attention to me. I want to teach Mario a lesson. Nah, what am I thinking I love him. Still, I just wish he would just give me credit.

Minion: What is he saying?

Mysterious Man: I see...

Minion: What

Mysterious Man: I see, he has a small amount of hate towards his brother, Mario.

Minion: How does that help?

Mysterious Man: We amplify his hate, so that his true power is unleashed.

Mysterious Man: Intresting...

Minion: What is it master?

Mysterious Man: Someone has done this before. They have unleashed a dark side of him. This will be easier.

Minion: Do I activate the beam?

Mysterious Man: Let me introduce my self to him first.

Luigi: I just wish that there was a way to change my life. I wish was brave, and not shy. That way I could get Daisy to like me.

Mysterious Man: (Change form to a Toad) Hello, have you ever wanted to change your life, get the girl of your dreams, and be cooler than your famous brother.

Luigi: That feels oddly specific, but yes I have.

Toad?: Well step right up to my Change-o-Matic.

Well please tell me how it was.


	2. Something is wrong

Hello once again. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario franchise it belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

Luigi: I don't know seems suspicious. Bye Sir.

Toad?:(Thinking) I know transform.

Luigi:(Thinking) That sure was odd, but I wonder how things could change.

Daisy?: Hi Luigi.

Luigi: W-W-What are you doing here?

Daisy?: Ohh Luigi I was wondering?

Luigi: Yes-s-s Da-Da-isy.

Daisy? rubs her finger on his chest to tease him.

Daisy?: Have you seen Toad's new invintion?

Luigi: Y-Y-Yes.

Daisy?: Well, it can grant you any wish, I wished for this new look.

Luigi:Ohh.

Luigi had just noticed that Daisy looked more beautiful than usual. She had light color silky dress. She had shiny brunete hair. Her eyes looked as if you could see into her.

This and the fact he was being teased by her, gave him a boner.

Daisy?: If only I had a man who, never got over shadowed by his brother, and showed him whose boss.

Luigi: Well-Well-Well I will go-go-go use it.

Luigi went walking back to where he met the Toad.

Daisy? transformed into Toad?

Toad?: You are back, so did you rethink my offer?

Luigi: Yes

Toad?: Alright, stand over there.

Luigi moved onto metal was rusty, and old but Luigi did not care.

Toad?: You ready?

Luigi: Yes

Toad?: Oh yeah, my name is Nova.

Nova: 3..2...1...Go.

The beam struck Luigi. Luigi was frighten, but knew it would be worth to hook up with who he thought was Daisy.

Nova: Good morning Mr.L. I am your master you will follow all my commands.

Mr.L: Sorry, but I do not follow orders.

What will happen tune in on the next episode to see.


	3. The New Kid on the Block 1 of 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario franchise it belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release

Last time on The Change of Life, Luigi got hit by Nova's Change-O-Matic. Turning him into Mr.L. Now lets see what happened.

Nova: What are you saying? Won't listen to what I have to say, you are crazy.

Mr.L just stands there not saying anything. Nova gets confused as to why Mr.L will not follow orders. Nova decides to test this out.

Nova: Jump Mr.L

Mr.L stood there.

Nova: Scratch your mustache.

Nothing happened. Nova kept giving commands. Mr.L would do the same thing intill.

Nova: Attack me you punk.

Mr.L kicks Nova down on the ground.

Nova: You said you were not following orders.

Mr.L: You asked for it. Now I will be going.

Minion: Master, he is getting away.

Nova: Let him go. I am sure he will naturaly cause havoc on his own.

Minion: How does that help.

Nova: Simple you fool Mario will be distracted, and he will not notice our attack.

Minion: Oh ok.

Nova: Now time for a generic evil laugh.

Mwahahahahahahahahah

Mr.L walked through the forest looking for Daisy. Mr.L then thought maybe she went home.

Mr.L: (Thinking) That bitch how dare she tease me, and then leave home.

Mr.L then went walking straight to Sarasaland. He had found her castle. He then spoke to the guards. They asked him who he was.

Mr.L:(Thinking) Quickly I have to come up with a lie.

Mr.L: Well I am Luigi. You probably do not recognize me with this outfit. Really, I cannot wear the same thing all the time you know.

Toad guard: Ok, welcome.

Toad guard: Ezio, tell Daisy if we can open this door, to let the visitor in.

Ezio: Ok, I will.

Ezio (easy-o) is a Koopa who decided to help Daisy after she saved him, from a failed experiment. The experiments failure turned him Human. He worked for Bowser, but felt he had to repay Daisy for saving his life. Even when he tried to kill her.

Mr.L was combing his hair to look nice.

Toad Guard: What are you planning?

Mr.L: Nothing my good man, I am just looking nice for the royalty. Is that a crime?

Toad Guard: No,I was just asking, you do not have to be a dick about it.

Mr.L: Sorry, where are my manners, what is your name sir.

Toad Guard: My name is Tony.

Mr.L. Well you like damn fine my man.

Tony: Why thank you.

Ezio: She is now accepting visitors.

Tony: Well, I hope you enjoy your visit.

Mr.L: See you guys later.

Tony: Hey, Ezio and I were going to hang out later, would you like join.

Mr.L: Sure, what time?

Tony: Meet us here 8 o'clock tonight.

Mr.L: Ok.

Mr.L then leaves to meet Princess Daisy on the Balcony.

Ezio: Luigi is giving me a strange vibe.

Tony: How so?

Ezio: I am not so sure.

Tony: One beer says he asks Daisy out.

Ezio: It is a deal.

Tony: My guess is that he is looking nice for that reason.

Ezio: We will see.

How will Mr.L's encounter go with Daisy find out next time on The Change of Life.


	4. The New Kid on the Block 2 of 3

Disclaimer I do not own the Mario franchise, please support the official

I woke up, and checked my clock. It was a Tuesday. I noticed it was eleven o'clock AM. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my overalls and red cap. I eat breakfast, and find a note:

Mario I decided to go out for awhile, I tried to wake you up. Hope you are not mad about me leaving, without waking you up.

I see, so Luigi decided to start the day without me. Whatever I thought. I decided to go have tennis match with Peach. I headed straight for the Castle.

Along the way I saw a gang of Koopas attack. I decided to help him I jumped on their heads, and then kicked their shells away. The toad said thanks Mario. I told him it is my job. He gave me 50 coins.

Back to Mr.L

Mr.L: Hello Daisy.

Daisy : Oh Luigi, what are you here for?

Mr.L then noticed that Daisy looked the same. I have been tricked by Nova, but I guess this will help.

Mr.L: Hey my beautiful Daisy. I enjoy your fiery passion, and your I wear the pants in the relationship attitude. Will you go with me to dinner.

Daisy: Luigi...

Mr.L: Yes my rose?

Daisy: No,

Mr.L What?

Daisy: Is what I would say if I were stupid.

Mr.L: I will pick you up on Friday at 8PM.

Daisy: Ok then I will be ready by then.

Mr.L: We will go to, Le Shroom.

Daisy: The place is super exclusive, you must have had this plan for about a year.

Mr.L: Yes I have my Sweet. Well I will see you there.

Daisy: Bye.

Mr.L then thought to himself, how in the name of fuck, am I going to get reservations three days before.

Mr.L: It seems Luigi is trying to break free. No matter, my plan only requires her to be there that night.

Mr.L decided to look for Mario.

Mr.L thought he will be at Peach's castle, so he started walking there.

What is Mr.L planning on doing? How is Daisy involved? Find out on the next episode of The Change of Life.


	5. The New Kid on the Block 3 of 3

Disclaimer I do not own the Mario franchise please support the official release.

Mario: Peach, that is what I did this morning.

Peach: You could have said, "I did nothing interesting."

Mario: Well I did not tell you the best part, I got you this.

Peach: What is it?

Mario: This.

Mario POV

I pull out a necklace. Peach tells me it is beautiful. It is a blue gem shapped as a heart. I put it around her neck. We then hear the guards say, someone wants to see me outside.

I then notice it is Luigi. Something was odd about him. I could not put my finger own it I thought. He then said, " Hey Mario come this way I found a Chest full of treasure." I follow him. We end up in a wide open area. "Luigi, where is the treasure,"I said. He tells me Mario there is no treasure. We are here, so that I may ask you something. What is it? I said.

I want to tell I am going to...take you out tonight with my friends. I tell him fine I will go. He then says alright. I ask him what is with the nice clothes. Luigi then says I just asked Daisy out for this Friday at Le Shroom. I tell him I am so happy for you. I then say man you must of had those reservations for like a year. He makes no comment. You can go he says. I then head back to Peach's.

Mr.L Third Person

Mr.L: Everything is going according to plan. I could have just fought Mario there, but I decided to take something special away from him.

Mr.L: Alright I need to get reservations, and I just remembered I can teleport.

Mr.L Teleported to Le Shroom.

Mr.L: What do you mean you mean there will be no space.

Fancy Toad: Well we will be extra booked that day.

Mr.L grabs him by his collar.

Mr.L: Do you know who am? I am the guy who helped save this place so many times, and you tell I cannot be squeezed for my day with my beloved Daisy.

Fancy Toad: I do not give a damn about any of that I still have to make money. Why else do us Toads sell you items instead of handing?

Mr.L:...

Fancy Toad: You see coins make the world go rou-

Mr.L then throws a fireball before he could finish at him.

Fancy Toad: Security!

Security shows up, and Mr.L starts beating them down. Then the cops show up, and try to taze Mr.L. He is knocked out cold.

Mr.L in Jail Cell

Mr.L: I think I gave myself away to early. What time is it?

Looks at watch

Mr.L: 5AM

Nova: Mr.L is that you?

Mr.L What are you here for?

Nova: I am here to remind you that you cab teleport.

Mr.L: I know that, but my plan to beat up Mario is screwed, if I am a wanted criminal. I wish I had a do over.

Nova: Just go back in time.

Mr.L: I can do that?

Nova: Yes put your foot forward. Then put your fist in the air.

Mr.L travels back in time.

Nova: I wonder where he went.

Where did Mr.L go? Will he get his date with Daisy? Find out next time on The Change of Life.

I want to hear what you guys have to say, so please review this story.


	6. It's What I've Done Part 1 of 2

I feel this will be the most rated T scene for now.

Disclaimer I do not own the Mario Franchise it is owned by Nintendo. Please support the official.

Also please review,so I know what I am doing wrong.

Mr.L: Maybe I should invite Mario and Peach, and make it a double date. Yes that is the night attack.

Nova: What is your plan.

Mr.L: Simple I take Peach away.

Nova: Yeah.

Mr.L: And then I battle Mario intil he agrees to my demands.

Nova: What are they?

Mr.L: Cannot say.

Nova: Alright, just don't get in the way of my plan.

Mr.L: Do not worry I won't.

Nova: Go make reservations, so that your plan may start.

Fancy Toad: That will be 500 coins.

Mr.L: What I thought it says 300 coins.

Fancy Toad: That is how much it is for the reservation. 200 Coins pay as a deposit for the food.

Mr.L: Just shut up, and take my coins.

Fancy Toad: I will see you one year from now.

Outside with Nova

Mr.L: Alright let us go back.

Nova: I will see you later.

Mr.L: Well I have to meet Tony.

8PM That Night.

Tony: Alright I am here.

Ezio: I see you brought your brother Mario.

Mr.L: Yes I did.

Mario: We are gonna party like it's 1989.

Tony: We are going to head to the club.

Club Fun

Mr.L: Club Fun sounds like a ironic name.

Ezio: How so?

Mr.L: Makes it sound like a kids place.

Tony: Well this is our definition of fun.

Toad Bouncer: Names

Tony: Well I am Tony, and those guys are Mario, Luigi, and Ezio.

Toad Bouncer: Mario and Luigi, you guys can all go right on in.

Club Fun it was a simple dance club, but it had to sides. The side for actual dance, and the side full of alcohol, drugs, and dirty dancing. Which side do you think we choose.

Mr.L: I would like your finest wine sir.

Bartender: Hmm a man of fancy taste.

Mario: I would like the same thing.

Bartender: Alright.

Mario: Luigi I thought you did not drink,

Mr.L: I only drink the finest wine.

Tony: I will have some beer.

Ezio: I will take a glass of water.

Bartender: By the way my name is Jhon.

Jhon went to go make to get their drinks.

Tony: Come on buddy.

Ezio: Someone has to watch you guys.

Mr.L: Do not be a pussy.

Ezio: Look you need a designated walker.

After countless amounts of Alcohol.

Mario: Hey hic lets go hic dance with hic some gals.

Mr.L: What about hic Peach Mario.

Mario: Fuck Peach.

Mr.L: Mario watch what you hic say.

Mario: I save hic her all the hic time, and get nothing hic out of it.

Mario leaves to flirt with girls.

Mr.L: Well I will hic watch your drink.

Mr.L then grabs his drink, and drugs it.

Ezio: Well it was fun, but we have to.

Mr.L: Why?

Ezio: Tony barely walk.

Tony: I hic will hic do hic what hic I want when I hic want to.

Ezio: Bye.

Ezio: Yo Taxi

Gets into Taxi.

Mr.L then looks around, and sees Mario hitting on Toadette. She does not look comfortable with it.

Mario: Hey hic lady mushroom let me eat you if you hic know what Im mean.

Mr.L:Mario hic get back here.

Mario did not hear him.

Mr.L then notices Daisy is here he goes talk to her.

Daisy: Hey hic my big hic strong green man.

Mr.L: Same as always my beautiful hic flower.

Mr.L then gets his drink, and drugs it.

Mr.L: Here I made this for you.

Daisy: hic Thank you hic

What is Mr.L going to do to Daisy and Mario find on the next episode of The Change of Life


	7. It's What I've Done Part 2 of 2

Disclaimer I do not own the Mario franchise please support the official release.

Mr.L then went to the bathroom. Nova popped out of no where.

Mr.L: Don't you dare mess with my plan.

Nova: No, I have an offer for you.

Mr.L: What is it?

Nova: You join my side in the new world after I launch the beam.

Mr.L: I will think about it.

Nova: What are you doing exactly?

Mr.L: You will see, I know you have been following me.

Nova: No I have not.

Mr.L: Then why do you have all that film equipment, and naration clips you keep doing.

Nova: Look I was bored, Ok

Mr.L: Whatever, my plan is to screw with Mario's life before our fight.

Mr.L then saw Mario had finally drank his drugged whine. He was out cold instantly.

Daisy was out cold to Mr.L drugged her, so she would not notice.

I should probably take her Mr.L thought, don't want anyone to do anything to her I grabbed both there bodies.

Toad Bouncer: What are you doing?

Mr.L: Oh they partied to hard.

Toad Bouncer: Will you be fine?

Mr.L: Yeah we can crash close by.

Toad Bouncer: See you later then.

Mr.L then went near Peach's castle. The first thing he did was take a piss on Mario he then tied a rope to Mario's body. Finally, he took Mario's clothes off, and stole his items. He teleported inside Peach's room, and tied the rope to a hook. He teleported outside, and climbed up, and gently placed Mario in her bed.

Mr.L took Daisy to his house. He places her own Mario's bed, and he goes to bed. Before he did that though he placed his hand on Daisy's face. Goodnight my sweet, sorry I had to do this.

Mr.L then went to sleep.

How will Peach react to Mario in her bed? How will he react to what happened to him? And what about Daisy? Find out next time on The Change of Life.

Please read and review.


	8. The aftermath

Mario: Where am I?

Peach: Hmm another day I need a smoke.

She reaches for a smoke in her shelf, and lights it. She then notices Mario.

Peach: What are you doing here? Why are you naked?

Mario: It is not what It looks like I was probably mugged, and a taxi driver put me here.

Peach: I guess, but get out before Toadsworth sees you.

Mario You mean jump out the window.

Peach: Yes go.

Mario then had to go running straight to his house naked.

Toad news reporter: Oh my god it is Mario naked.

Viewers around the world laugh at him.

Mario runs in shame.

Mr.L: What a beautiful day.

Mr.L: Mario was caught on the news.

Mr.L What could go wrong?

Nova: You need to recharge Mr.L you will now turn back to normal.

Mr.L: Shit

Luigi: Huh why is Mario naked on the news?

Will Luigi ruin everthing find out next time.


	9. Maybe Baby

Daisy: Hey Luigi.

Daisy takles down Luigi.

Luigi: Gah!

Luigi: Do not scare me like that.

Daisy: Oh I am just thanking you for...

Luigi: For what Daisy?

Daisy: For fixing my warp pipe. wink wink

Luigi: Wait what?

Luigi: Daisy can I go outside for a minute?

Luigi then talks to Mr.L who is resting inside his mind.

Luigi: What did you do last night.

Mr.L: I hit that harder than a chain chomp.

Luigi: What you were supposed to ask me first.

Mr.L: Sucks bro. I got you the girl anyway.

Luigi: What if she is pregnate?

Mr.L: Kill the baby.

Luigi: No!

Mr.L: Fine raise him hero, bye I need rest.

Luigi: Huh?

Luigi: I guess Daisy went back asleep.

Luigi: Daisy, wake up.

Daisy: Yes Luigi.

Luigi: How about we have a pre-date.

Daisy: Sure.

Luigi: Let's go to the Mushroom amusement park.

Inside a Secret House

Peach: I always told you Mario, do not do something stupid. You have gone and fucked up.

Mario:They will forget as soon as I "will save you" from Bowser.

Peach: This scandel is too big Mario. Everyone has seen your dick and balls. We would need real threat so everyone can forget.

Mario: Hmm real threats never attack here ever.

Peach: Make something happen.

Mario: Fine.

Mario walks out the door.

Mario comes back.

Mario: May I please have my clothes?


	10. LuigixDaisy

Diclaimer Mario is owned by Nintendo.

This is a sequel to the Mr.L's Sinister Plan.

At the Mushroom amusement park.

Daisy: We should ride the Yoshi coaster Luigi.

Luigi then notices the size of the fall.

Luigi: *gulp* S-s-sure.

Luigi: (thinking) Mr.L are you ready?

Mr.L: As ready as I will ever be.

Luigi: Daisy I am going to go to the restroom.

Daisy: We would not want any accidents like last time.

Luigi: Hey that was a one time deal.

Mr.L: Damn it Luigi, hurry.

Inside restroom

Luigi: Transform.

Mr.L: I better hurry.

Nova appears.

Nova : Mr.L your plan is taking to damn long.

Mr.L: So, we agreed you cannot do nothing about it.

Nova: Yes, but my minions can.

Mr.L: Huh?

Nova: Bye Mr.L.

Back with Daisy.

Mr.L: Daisy, lets go ride the coaster.

Daisy: Ok.

After waiting in line it was there turn.

Mr.L: Ladies first.

They rode through all the twist and turn. The loops and drops. Then they made it to the top.

Nova: Minion hit the button now.

Minion: Alright.

Mr.L: Daisy we are finally here.

Mr.L then went in for a kiss intill

Daisy: Where is the rest of the tracks,or the tracks behind us.

Mr.L: Wait what.

Mr.L held Daisy tight protecting everyone in his cart with his shield.

Toad Newsreporter: The Yoshi Coaster has radomly exploded. Here we are with our hero Luigi who used his powers to save everyone.

Toad Newsreporter: How do you feel being saved.

Toad: I felt really scared, but as soon as Luigi had us I felt safe.

Toad Newsreporter: This has been Toad news 6pm edition.

Mario: Peach I think there might be a new villian in town.

Peach: Why is that?

Mario: Bowser would never do this.

Peach: Wait Luigi saved them.

Mario: Yeah so.

Peach: Well you gotta be top hero again go, and fight this guy.

Mario: Fine anythig for you Peach.

Peach: I will safer if you were on the job.

The house phone rings

Mario: I will get it.

Luigi: Hey Mario, would you like to go on a double date with Daisy and I.

Mario: Sure, hey Peach we got plans for a date tommorow.

Peach: Ok.

Luigi: Well, I will see you there bye.


End file.
